Let's say that you're my child
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: 14 year old Samantha thought her life was complicated before, well it's about to get a hell of a lot complicated now… First story of the 'Let's say' series.
1. Prologue

Let's say that you're my child.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, only my own characters… at least its something…

Prologue

Summary: 14 year old Samantha thought her life was complicated before, well it's about to get a hell of a lot complicated now… First story of the 'Let's say' series.

.

.

.

(The beginning of this is her talking privately with her mother, the writing will change.)

_"Damm it… Damm it all … So my life has taken a turn for the worse over these past few months, that woman has finally got me sectioned at Arkham asylum… Bastards, the lot of them. They are blaming me for the death of my so called 'sister'… Now I suppose I can understand why they are blaming it on me, I mean its not like I even tried to hide my distaste of my step mother and any of her snobby family, and when I say I hate that girl, I mean I really, really hate that girl! But I wouldn't kill her… Honestly, what do they think I would gain from poising her? However, I could take an accurate guess of who did kill her, you see anything, and I mean anything that I had my step sister wanted… Even if it was a glass of water she wanted it, so every morning she would drink my glass of milk, as well as her glass of orange juice, however, what she didn't know was that her mother was putting small concentrated doses of poison in the glass every other morning over the course of a year, the problem was the old hag hadn't realised it was her own daughter drinking it, it's her own fault if you ask me, she shouldn't of been so selfish, of course she didn't realise till just before her daughter was hospitalised that it wasn't me drinking the milk, but by the time she found out the hospital claimed there was little they could do… They took her of life support two months ago… I'm sure you can guess what happened after._

_They believe it was me, a fourteen year old, that poisoned her, because I must have been _jealous_ of her and how high my grades are in school, and most of all chemistry, so they got me sectioned, apparently I have been diagnosed with, depression, compulsive lying and narcissism (I can barely even say that word)… If they even considered searching the house they would of found the bottle of poison in that woman's beside table… Just goes to show how well Gotham's finest do their jobs… Oh in case you didn't realise, that was sarcasm by the way… You know I would at least thought that dad would of defended me… Not turn around and say I was dead to him, then again, he was never there for me, never really cared… not like you mum…_

_"That's why I'm here mum, because I know you will listen… And I know you will believe me, you always have, even when others didn't, it was you special gift I suppose, you could always tell when I was lying, that's if I did, it's like you said mum, 'Why lie when the truth is so much more satisfying, its what scares people the most'… I know it's been a while mum… three months to be exact, but as I said earlier, my life has been busy over these past few months, I've had a lot going on… Do you remember when life was good? Do you remember every Saturday morning, while dad was at work it was just me and you? Do you remember? We would wake up and make pancakes together, yet somehow always end up having flour fights and messing up the kitchen… The pancakes were always good though, haha, do you remember? _

_"It's been two years since I've seen you mum_

_"Its funny how time flies's… But how could it gone all wrong? How did we lose everything mum, how?_

_"You have no idea how much I miss you… You were the only person I had… If you were here you would know what to do… But your not… And I hate that… I don't think I've ever felt so alone in my life than I do right now, sitting here… Staring at your grave… Didn't that man know mum? Didn't anyone ever tell him that alcohol and fire do not mix well... What was it he was doing… Trying to impress some girl, wasn't it? And he got away with it… walked out of the court with nothing more than a smacked wrist… Do you know what he said to me mum? After he came out of the courts, the look of guilt vanishing from his face, smirking as he made his way over and said 'it was your mothers fault, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time'… How could he mum? How could people be so cruel? Didn't he realise he had taken the most important person in my life away from me?_

_"Though if it's anyone's fault… Its mine… I didn't mean to make you upset mum…That's why you went on that walk right mum? Because of me… If it weren't for me you would still be here living the life you deserved… I didn't mean it mum… I didn't mean it when I said that I hated you… You know I love you right? I hope you can forgive me mummy… I wish I could of at least gotten to say I'm sorry… and goodbye… I know I've already said this… But you I really do miss you mum, so much… Do you miss me? Do you still love me…? Even where you are now?..._

_"I guess that whatever happens to me now... will be what i deserve._

_"Huh… I've been here a few hours, the suns beginning to rise… Time has no limit anymore… I guess it doesn't matter… You know I'm not supposed to be here, I think I'm getting sectioned tomorrow… or rather, today… I used the cover of night to get here, although I think they sent Batman after me, half way here I knew I was being followed, and I know it was by him… You remember Batman don't you? Some hero… where was he when _you_ needed him? As far as I can tell he helps the guilty by chasing the innocent… Where was he mum? Why wasn't he there for you?_

_"… I don't know when I'll be able to visit you again… it will be awhile… maybe even a few years…_

_"I can feel eyes on me mum… watching from the shadows, it's the Batman… I guess this mean are time together has come to an end… _*Reaches over and grabs a bouquet of red tulips and places them on the grave*…_ I brought you flowers… I read in a book that red tulips mean undying love… _

_"Can you hear the birds singing where you are mum? I can here them singing… I think it might be a while till the next time I hear them singing… Today, in just a few hours I'll be heading to my new cell… But don't worry mum, you know I can look after myself, and really its just going from one prison to another… I can hear footsteps behind me now… Well… I guess this is it… I just want you to know that… That I love you and goodbye…"_

.

.

(Normally)

Standing up from my kneeling position that have left my legs feeling dead, I wipe the dirt of the front of my jeans, not that it mattered much, I would only be changing into my Arkham uniform soon.

Turning around I face the Batman, his face holds a hint of sadness but mostly remains neutral; it takes me ten seconds to realise that I'm crying, I look down at the ground I wipe the tears from my eyes and swipe my dark red bangs out of my eyes. I hadn't realised that he hadn't gotten closer till I feel his hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch slightly and look up at him, I see the worry in his eyes from when I flinch, but doesn't say anything about it, he just lets out a deep sigh, and looks behind me to see where I've been kneeling before he looks back at me.

"We should be going." His voice, sounds like nothing more than a growl, but it isn't the horrifying growl that everyone talks about, it's softer, kinder, it makes me want to both, scream and fight him, _and_ just cry and cling to him, but I don't, I have learnt to master my self control, I just nod my head and allow myself to be guided by him.

On our way he tells me that he will be the one to take me to Arkham, again I nod, I don't need to ask why, I already know, my father had signed all of the forms the previous day, only sparing me a single look of disgust before turning his back on me forever.

Well… At least I can say that I rode in the batmobile.

After arriving outside of Arkham, I was expecting him to drag me up to the doors and leaving me there instantly, instead we sat in silence for a bit, me looking down at my hands in my lap… I couldn't see what he was doing (because I was staring at my hands obviously), but I could feel him looking. I finally look up at him questioningly.

"Can you speak?"

…The hell? …Oh! I hadn't said anything to him yet.

"Yes sir."

My voice is quite and soft, yet slightly deep, I look back down at my hands, wondering how long he will keep me in suspense.

"How old are you?"

I normally get this question, most of the time I act more mature for my age, however when I'm alone, or when I was with my mother, I act more like a small child, curious about the world around me, mind you ever since mother was murdered, it's more like morbid curiosity now.

"14, sir."

"Just one more question… Did you kill your step sister?"

To say this question surprised me is an understatement, he was the only person to actually ask me this, everyone else instantly concluded I was guilty… nobody actually spoke to me about… What a rubbish justice system, if only Officer Gordon wasn't on holiday, now he was a good cop.

Looking the Batman right in the eye, I tell him the truth and pray to my mum, and what ever God is out there, that he believes.

"No."

After staring at each other, me begging him to believe the truth while he searches my face for something he finally nods.

He gets out the car and walks around and opens my side of the door and helps me out and begins leading me though the gate.

"If you're telling the truth, then when Officer Gordon gets back we shall find who was truly responsible."

Staring at him in shock I barely register him pushing me inside the building, thanking him quietly, he smiles at me softly, it was a small rare smile, one you had to look closely to see, but a smile none the less.

As a doctor comes over to greet me, the Batman disappeared.

He stayed true to his word. However I didn't see him again till after a while… but I don't think either of us thought it would be under those circumstances…

.

.

.

A/N: This is the beginning of a series I have begun writing, I'm hoping there are no spelling mistakes in this, please R&R.


	2. Chapter one: On the highway to hell

Let's say that you're my child.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, only my own characters… at least its something…

Chapter one: On the highway to hell

Summary: 14 year old Samantha thought her life was complicated before, well it's about to get a hell of a lot complicated now… First story of the 'Let's say' series.

.

.

.

Shortly after the Batman left, I felt herself being half pushed, half dragged into a room with a few female guards and a nurse who handed me the traditional horrid looking uniform, and told me to remove my clothes and put the uniform on, and then they handed me a pair of woolly socks.

The orange top with its sleeves that stopped just before my elbow, was open revealing the white shirt I had on underneath that was tucked into my orange pants that where extremely baggy and just showed the tips of my socks covered feet. Looking over at my clothes and my shoes that I had just been wearing with longing, then over at the nurse with raised eyebrows. The nurse who had a kind face and seemed decent enough chuckled lightly and smiled softly.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's a no can do on the clothes, its even a no can do on the shoes. There are rules that state that only items of clothing that you can wear is the issued uniform… well you could wear these shoes, all the other inmates do," as she was saying this, she had walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a ratty pair of sneakers that had most defiantly seen better days. Making a noise of disgust in the back of my throat a shake my head, looking at the sorry things that this place was calling shoes, I couldn't help but think that this must be what happens to all the patients.

The nurse chuckled and returned the shoes to where she got them before turning and smiling at me.

"Alright then sweetie let's go find Dr. Arkham, you have already met him of course," of course he was the one who diagnosed me… Jerk. "And then he'll take care of you from there."

Take care of me… I think she means begin my slow and torturous decent into hell…

.

.

.

They were putting me in the rouge gallery… and they think I'm mad! What in the world is that stupid doctor thinking! Someone should remove his PhD, he's such a… urgh…

"_Oh don't worry Samantha; there are guards on constant watch 24/7, besides its only so I can keep all my patients and Dr. Leland's patients together."_

More like, 'I'm hoping that Dr. Leland's patients and mine tear you apart so I wont have to deal with you any longer'… guards on constant watch indeed… if there on constant watch, then how do they keep escaping?

The guards and my so called doctor where leading me to my cell, just past those double doors, is where my fate will be decided… I can feel it, what happens in there will impact the rest of my future… and here we are.

Dr. Arkham pauses at the door and gives me a fake reassuring smile,

"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine."

One of the guards snorts, but I'm not to sure which one and the doc chooses to ignore it in favour of unlocking the doors. With a final click, he looks back at me fake smile still in place as he pushes the door open…

Well… Here goes nothing…

To be continued…

.

.

.

A/N: Hey, so it's late again, since night is apparently the only time I actually have time to write.. which means I'm kind of tired… I don't think much of the beginning and I know its not long but the next one will be longer, I mean I'm introducing a few of the characters next, now some of them may only have a few small pieces in this particular instalments, but that's because they will be involved in the other ones (if that made sense)… thanks to all those who have viewed this… please R&R


End file.
